As if the world could get worse
by The Fresh Prince of BANANAS
Summary: Yukio and Rin have been traveling for months by themselves, being passed off by most people they met. They meet Rick, Daryl, Carl, and the others, they find this group nice. [Possible OOC and Halfing!Rin] [Rated as T for foul mouth]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Syn-chan (formerly Ramen) here. And I know your wondering, 'Why Blue Exorcist and Walking Dead?' Well, if you don't know, Kazue Kato is actually a fan of "The Walking Dead". She actually drew a few drawings for the Japanese kick off of Season 4 (which reminds me, I need to catch up on ; v ; ) . So, as said, this will be more of a universe input instead of an au or somefin like that. I'm doing this for a reason, while listening to BabyMetal (you may ask my brain why it was okay.)  
I may change up how old Rin and Yukio's age, because I think if the age I pick fits, since I'll be using the show and the game as references. ovo**

** And without futherado,...**

**Whoops forgot the disclaimer**

**Disclamier: I do not own AoE or Walking Dead, they belong to Kazue Kato (AoE), Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard (Walking Dead comics)**

"Hi." = Talking  
_'Hi.' = Thinking  
_**"Hi."= Other/Japanese (ouo)  
**

**Some characters may be OOC at times, be warned. (INEEDTOWATCHTHEDAMNSHOW)**

* * *

Both Rin and Yukio knew of the appending apocalypse, but they never experienced it first hand. Both twins were around 9 years old when the outbreak got worse, no one knew how bad it would get. Rin's form didn't matter at all in these times, survival was the only thing the two could think of. Ever since they were little, they were told bed time stories of a separated family. The twins never believed it, but now that they're guardian was dead, they had to fend for themselves. Everyone turned them down when they looked for a place to live, and they believed it was because of Rin's appearance. Over a few weeks, both boys were pretty thin for they're age. _'I just need to get Yukio to safety, I honestly don't like being out here.'_ Rin bit his lip and sighed. "Rin, is everything alright?" Yukio spoke. "Everything's fine, Yukio." The younger nodded. "Alright, Rin. If you say so."

A little further ahead of the boys, stood two familiar men. "Daryl, we need to leave, with everyone. Now." The one with his hair slicked back spoke. "Hold up," Daryl held his hand out in front of the other. "Rick, if your up and ready to get the hell out of here, so by means, I am." Rick nodded. They both were unaware of the two people who were watching them. **"Nii-san, I don't trust them as much." **A small voice spoke out quietly. **"Yukio, we have too! We're practically dying you know!" **Another voiced snapped at the softer voice. "Who's there?" Both Rick and Daryl brought out they're firearms. "Uh, please don't hurt us.." A small boy stepped out from where the two voice came from. "Us? Who else is with ya?" Daryl questioned him. "My brother." He spoke even quieter than he did before. **"Nii-san, they know your there, please come out." **He called to his brother, who looked over the trunk of the tree he was behind. The other boy walked out and stood next to his brother. "What are your names?" Rick looked at them. The boy with navy blue hair spoke. "I'm Rin, and this is my younger brother, Yukio." Yukio nodded to confirm that was correct. "Strange names." Daryl muttered. "Are you two with anyone? It's hell out here without supervision." Rick was thinking a bit. "No, everywhere we went, we were shipped away." Rin huffed. "I think it had to do with my brother's appearance and personality." Yukio spoke finally.

"So, how long have you guys been traveling?" Rick asked the two, as they were eating something. "About 4 months, I think." Rin said in between bites. "Dad, are guys the ones you found?" A boy, probably 4 years older than twins, asked Rick. "Yeah, Carl. They are." Rick nodded at his son, Carl. **"Nii-san, remember? Don't let people see your backside, even if your hurt, alright?"** His twin reminded him. **"I won't! I'm not that stupid anymore!"** Rin sighed. Rick and Carl both looked at the twin, as if they were crazy.

* * *

**I'm just going to stop at where Father and Son are confused as hell = w = b**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows over. ovo**

**~Syn-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! As you may know, I don't update my stories a lot (Which I should do more often). And I got some good reviews as well, so I'm going to update this now.**

**Hatsune MIku and Vocaloid &amp; mrg6:**

I'm going to try my hand at writing longer chapters, which I'm not very good at. But, I'm re-watching the Walking Dead, so I can get a better idea on the characters and their personalities (Carl especially, he's going to play a big role in the story, as well as Rick.).

**I may add Judith just for the hell of it ovo**

**Disclamier: I do not own AoE or Walking Dead, they belong to Kazue Kato (AoE), Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard (Walking Dead comics)**

"Hi." = Talking  
_'Hi.' = Thinking  
__"Hi" = Flashback  
_**"Hi."= Other/Japanese (ouo)**

**Some characters may be OOC at times, be warned. **

* * *

"Are you both crazy?" Both father and son looked at the twins. "No." Rin shook his head, slightly glaring at Yukio. "Did you guys get shot or anything?" Carl asked them. When Carl asked that, Rin swallowed his food hard. **"Rin, you have to be careful."** His brother sighed. "We're speaking Japanese, since our dad was Japanese." He muttered to the two. "He got shot in the left leg." Yukio pointed to his brother. "You dumb spotty four eyes!" Rin almost hit the back of Yukio's head. "When did you get shot, kid?" Rick looked a bit shocked at what Rin had said to his brother. "A few days ago." He admitted. "Can we see your left leg?" Carl looked at Rick, who nodded. "Sure, it doesn't really hurt as much as it when it happened.." He showed them his left leg. There was a small bruise with a ring of blood around it, with no sign of the bullet or the bullet hole. "What happened to the bullet hole?" Carl looked surprised. "I dunno, might have closed up." Rin shrugged. Thinking about the consequences of saying about anything, he tugged at his shirt and fixed his sword bag strap.

**"Hey Yukio?"** Rin poked his brother's cheek, trying to get a response out of him. **"Yes, nii-san?"** Yukio looked over at Rin. **"Do you think their getting suspicious? You know about the bullet hole being gone?"** Rin sighed. **"****I don't know, honestly."** He shook his head. Rick looked at the twins. "So you two are brothers?" They nodded. "So who's the older?" Carl looked at them. "I am! Out of us twins, I am." Rin pointed out. "You two are twins?" Rick was confused. "You both don't look alike." They both shook their heads. "W-W'e're fraternal twins." Yukio pointed out. Rick and Carl nodded. "I've been meanin' to ask, what's in the bag?" Daryl came up from behind the father and son. "It's a sword." Rin looked over at Daryl. "I don't use it much, since I'm really not sure about it's abilities and such." They all nodded. _'Dad, it couldn't be helped...' _Rin sighed. Yukio put his hand on Rin's shoulder comforting.

"So, are you guys want to stay with us for a while?" Carl gestured to the small group of people with them. "Sure, why not?" Rin smiled. "And do the both of know how to shoot?" Rin shook his head, while Yukio nodded. "My dad gave these pistols to me when I was 6, for a different reason, but if it's for survival, it will do." The two nodded. "Should we teach Rin?" Carl looked at his dad. "Sure, for protection and defense." He nodded. "Hey Dad, don't we have another kid with a strange name?" Rick nodded. "Go get her if you want Carl." He nodded and went to go find her. "I think you'll like her." They nodded, Rick gestured to them to follow him. "So for the being we're going to be here, you'll have somewhere to sleep." The twins followed in suit with Rick. "Rin, Yukio, is it alright if Maggie checks up on you both?" Rick looked over at the boys. Rin gulped. "B-But," Yukio looked at his twin. "fine.." He gave in, much to his disliking. Rin mentally slapped himself and tried to suppress a frown.

* * *

**I'm done with updating this. I got a bit less written than last chapter, but over all I tried. I've started rewatching season 2, so it may be odd.**

**Also, should I add Shiemi and the others? I don't know if I should or not.**

**Thanks for reading!  
~Syn-chan**


End file.
